The present invention relates to a marine life saving equipment, especially to a life saving dan buoy that is used as a buoyancy aid for providing buoyancy to a user in the water.
Life saving equipment generally disposed on a ship includes lifeboats and life rings that allow for emergency escape. Once in time-critical emergencies, life rings are more efficient than lifeboats. Thus life rings are still one of the most common used equipment for protecting lives at sea. Although people falling into the water are easy to get the life rings and float over the sea, it is difficult to see people with life rings in the large ocean under bad weather. And people are easy to be out of sight of rescuers in bad weather. Once people in water are not easy to grip the life rings or rescuers are unable to find out people in water in time, survival rate of people in water is dramatically reduced.
Thus besides good buoyancy for the person in water, practical parking of a location is also important for marine life saving equipment. Thereby the chance of rescue and the survival rate of people in the sea are increased.
Refer to U.S. Pat. App. No. 20120178319, a marine safety device is revealed. The shortcoming of the marine safety device is in that an inflatable member is unable to support the person in the water and a grippable member is required for the person to hold. Thus the physical strength of the person is lost. At the same time, the mast is immersed into the water so that the marking of the location is getting unclear. Thus the person in the water is in a more dangerous situation. The search and rescue are more difficult.
Refer to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,498,879, and 5,257,954, an emergency rescue device and a rescue buoy package are disclosed. The disadvantage of these devices is in that a life buoy and a dan buoy are separated from each other and connected by a rope/line. The structure is complicated so that many components are required. Moreover, the person in the wall may get strangled by lines. Thus the rescue devices are not safe.
Refer to U.S. Pat. No. 6,162,106, an inflatable flag buoy for divers is revealed. The inflatable flag buoy includes an air chamber being filled with air to produce buoyancy for keeping the flag buoy afloat. The inflatable flag buoy is also used to mark positions for divers, not an emergency rescue device. Once the inflatable flag buoy is used in rescue operation, person in the water can only hold the cord outside lug pieces. When bad weather strikes, the person in the water is getting weaker during the period he is waiting for rescue due to lack of physical strength.